In the Wild
by user44
Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Finale. Clarke's POV: what's she's doing in the forest after leaving the remainder of her people after defeating Mount Weather.
Hey! In case y'all didn't read the summary, this begins after the season 2 finale (After the defeat of Mount Weather). This will be about Clarke's time in the wild and will fill plot holes! Begins with Clarke's POV right as she leaves camp after telling Bellamy that she can't stay. Idek if this is even necessary but I don't own obviously.

 **Chapter 1**

I left with just a bag and what was inside of it. Everything I've done to get us to this point—do the means justify the end? Did I need to kill hundreds of innocent children just to save our own?

As I walk away from Bellamy, I try not to think of what will happen at camp without me, but my mind keeps wandering to my friends, to my mom, to Bellamy and Octavia. Then Finn, and my dad, and Anya, and all the other people who died get us here. I break into a run.

Nobody's guarding the gates since everyone is at the reunion, so I jog straight out. Lexa's image pops into my head, and I break into a sprint, but I'm not running anywhere. I'm just running away. After about an hour of on and off sprinting and jogging, I collapse at the bottom of a huge tree, breathing heavily.

I guess now is as good a time as any to go through my stuff. I'm not planning on going back to camp, so I'm extra careful not to rip any clothes against the tough bark at my back.

My bag is pretty full, since I packed extra things before Mount Weather just in case. You never know what will happen. Anyhow, I take the items out 1 by one and lay them in from of me. First an animal skin flask which is full. Thank god—I'm dying of thirst. I take a long sip and savor the cool, sweet water that I'm still unused to. On the Ark, all our water was recycled and heavily treated with chlorine. Here, the water tasted different.

1 shirt, 1 pair of pants, 2 pairs of underwear, a leather bound notebook, a half-empty pack of matches and folded pack full of tools that I took from the Grounders. Inside this, there is a sharp knife, a serrated knife, crappy scissors, a bunch of razors (you never know when a blade will come in handy), some wire, a couple carabiner clips, and some extra metal scraps that might come in handy. I have rope, a toothbrush. A fur blanket that Lexa gave me from her room. I recoil at the sight of it; it reminds me that she betrayed us. I quickly stuff it back inside my pack.

I spend a few minutes with my eyes closed listening to the wind in the trees. Sitting here in peace for the first time in a long time, I try to push everything out of my mind. Every thought that pops into my mind, I release as I breathe out, until it's just me, in the forest with the low-hanging sun.

I relace my hiking shoes and zip up the heavy black jacket that probably belonged to some dead guy. My own jacket is underneath, but it's pretty thin. A cool breeze blows through the trees and I shiver, glad that I have it.

Everything is packed back into my bag except for the notebook that contains a map that a grounder drew for me. I try my best to walk in the direction of a river. It takes me the rest of the afternoon, but I finally find myself at the edge of a shallow, quick moving stream of clear water with some small fish. It's getting darker, but it's still bright enough to see, so I stand in the river and spend a lot of time trying to catch a fish. It takes a long time to get the hang of it; they're slippery and fast, but I eventually manage to grab 6 fish. Holding them, I walk along the edge of the stream. I guess I should find a place to spend the night that's not right in the open.

I've been walking for a while now, and I passed by a tree with low branches a few minutes ago. It offers enough protection, but I shouldn't stay here long. I lie down at the roots with my head on the backpack and set the fish out beside my to dry them out.

I wake up after what I'm guessing is a couple hours only, and it's now dark outside.

It's cold outside quickly and the moon illuminates my surroundings. It's almost a full moon, and the light is a bluish glow that makes everything seem scarier. I'm not really afraid though. Something could attack me now, and I don't even know if I would fight. I don't know if I deserve to fight; there is so much blood on my hands. At this point, there is literally blood all over my body. I haven't bathed in weeks.

I get up, wrap the fish in my extra shirt and stick them in the pack, then keep walking along the water.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I'm assuming it's almost sunrise. It's a good thing that I kept moving at night, because the temperature reached it's low a few hours ago. I've been jogging and walking quickly, and so far there hasn't been much change in scenery. According to the map, I'm guessing that I somewhere in the deep in the middle of the forest.

However, the stream is getting wider and rockier, so I'm hoping that I'll find a cave up ahead. I've been collecting dry sticks and branches as I walk for later.

I spot a drop off a while off to the left of the slight uphill I've been climbing. I stray from the stream and when I reach the edge, I decide to go investigate the valley. After all, I've got nothing better to do.

The bottom is drier that the moist bank I've been walking on, and it's pretty much just a pit for leaves. The sides are rocky, supporting the fertile soil of the forest. I do a 360, and notice a smallish cave ahead. I try to feel excited and glad. Nothing. In any case, I speed up and soon arrive at the entrance. It doesn't look like much. The doorway, as I'll call it, is shorter than me, but inside, there is enough room for me to stand up straight. The cave, at first, seems really shallow, but there is a turn to the left where it opens up into a larger room. It's a strange shape, but I would say that the area averages out to a circle with a diameter of around 2 and a half meters. Here, there are more rocks, balanced precariously to form a dome-like room and there are several holes in the ceiling. Ventilation. This is pretty much the best shelter I could ask for. I walk back outside. Yes, the sky is definitely getting lighter, but it's dead silent outside. I hum to myself as I stack the branches and surround them with rocks, making a small fire pit. I light them to start a small fire, but I save one branch and I take out a knife and sharpen it until it resembles a skewer. I stab a fish and cook it over the fire until it's crispy. The fish are all about 6 inches long, so I have two. They're also mostly bone, and not very filling, but I was starving and food is food. It's been over 24 hours since I've had anything to eat. As the fire dies out, I cook the other two fish until their skin is also crispy, then wrap them back up in my shirt. I stamp out the fire and head into my new room. It's getting warmer, so I'm probably okay to fall asleep now. I curl up on the hard dirt ground and fall asleep.

Please review! Let me know if you like it. I have another chapter coming soon.


End file.
